Enemy Ace
Enemy Ace is DC Comics property about the adventures of a skilled but troubled German anti-hero and flying ace in World War I and World War II, Hans von Hammer. Overview Enemy Ace first appeared in Our Army at War # 151, (February 1965) It was a backup story that quickly gained popularity. As a World War I pilot flying for the Germans, his stories told the German side of the war, in which Hans von Hammer was a man of honor and chivalry, a flying knight in his Fokker Dr.I, but he was haunted by his duties and the constant death surrounding them. The early series stories centered around World War 1 Air Combat and the strategies, tactics and honor employed by the early knights of the air. The stories were often a stark contrast between the dark brooding character Von Hammer and his softer, kinder side as in Star Spangled War Stories No 148 where Von Hammer rescues a little dog he names "Schatzi" and proceeds to befriend him, even introducing him to his dark hunting companion the gray wolf who accepts little Schatzi rather than eating him. But the Von Hammer stories were not big on happy endings, and Von Hammer goes on to lose Schatzi in a haunting scene by dropping him accidentally from his Fokker during air combat. He grieves the loss of the dog, then proceeds to massacre the remaining British pilots in an act of bloody revenge. Von Hammer was a dark character, portrayed as the inevitable result of war. Created by Robert Kanigher and Joe Kubert, the Enemy Ace was taken loosely from the real-life Red Baron, Manfred von Richthofen. Both flew Crimson Red Fokker DR1 Triplanes. Both were of aristocratic blood. Both awarded themselves a trophy with each downed enemy plane. Both were the highest scoring flying ace of the First World War. The main difference between the two was that Von Hammer survived to old age, whereas Von Richthofen was shot down and killed before the war ended. The character's stories have been praised as among DC's strongest war stories of the Silver Age of comic books. He was revived for a few graphic novels. The first was Enemy Ace: War Idyll (1989) by George Pratt, where Hammer is revealed to have lived until 1969, dying peacefully upon turning over his memoirs and concluding his interviews with a troubled Vietnam War veteran-turned-journalist. A more recent work is Garth Ennis's Enemy Ace: War in Heaven (2001), with art by Chris Weston and Russ Heath. Here von Hammer's character and story arc is based on several real-life German pilots', notably Adolf Galland. The series recounts the pilot's activities during World War II where he is persuaded to once again fight as a pilot of the Luftwaffe. Von Hammer is placed in charge of his own gruppe and initially serves on the Eastern Front. Though no friend to the Nazi regime, he rapidly amasses numerous kills flying a red-painted Me-109 against the Russians, and later in defense of Germany (flying a scarlet Me-262) against American bombers. Nevertheless, von Hammer becomes increasingly disillusioned as he continues to witness the horrors of war. In 1945, after bailing out of his damaged aircraft, he inadvertently parachutes into the Dachau concentration camp and is outraged to discover the German perpetration of the Holocaust. He proposes a mutiny upon returning to his airbase and later surrenders his Jagdverband to advancing Allied troops, namely Sgt. Rock's company, after setting fire to the fighter unit's remaining aircraft. Recently, in issue #139 of the latest Robin series, von Hammer's great-granddaughter Lieutenant Ilsa von Hammer appeared as part of a group of soldiers that included Johnny Cloud's grandson and a legendary soldier known only as the Veteran. This group, handling missions which may be more unusual than the normal military is equipped for, recruits Robin to assist on their missions. Another possible descendent appears in Superman #689. Will Von Hammer works as a private investigator in Berlin. He possesses some superhuman invulnerability as he is also the descendent of World War II hero Stormy Foster. Von Hammer makes a guest appearance of sorts as an opponent of General Wade Eiling's father in a tale set during the First World War In 2008, he is featured in Bruce Jones' The War that Time Forgot. He also appears in Booster Gold in 2009, during World War I. When Booster is thrown back in time and caught in the middle of the war, alongside Cyrus Lord, the ancestor of Maxwell Lord, von Hammer aids their escape from captivity behind German lines rather than abet their torture and further stain his hands with blood.Booster Gold Vol. 2, #16 von Hammer's Aircraft *Fokker Dr.I—World War I *Messerschmitt Bf 109F—Early World War II *Messerschmitt Bf 109G—Eastern Front *Messerschmitt Me 262—Used late war until surrender. Note: Not only are all of Von Hammer's aircraft painted bright red, his WW2 aircraft lacked the standard swastika insignia on the tail, which causes friction with one of his officers who is fervently loyal to the Nazi Party. Collected editions There have been a number of trade paperback collections as well as original graphic novels: *''Enemy Ace: War Idyll'' (by George Pratt, graphic novel, 128 pages, hardcover (1990), softcover (1995), ISBN 0-930289-78-1)[http://www.dccomics.com/graphic_novels/?gn=1340 DC profile for Enemy Ace: War Idyll] *''The Enemy Ace Archives'' (by Robert Kanigher and Joe Kubert): ** Volume 1 (212 pages, October 2002, hardcover, ISBN 1-56389-896-9) (Collects: Our Army at War (1952) #151, #153, #155; Showcase (1956) #57-58; Star-Spangled War Stories (1952) #138-142) [http://www.dccomics.com/graphic_novels/?gn=1142 DC profile for The Enemy Ace Archives Volume 1] ** Volume 2 (196 pages, September 2006, hardcover, ISBN 1-4012-0776-6) (Collects: Star Spangled War Stories (1952) #143-145, #147-150, #183, #200) [http://www.dccomics.com/graphic_novels/?gn=5553 DC profile for The Enemy Ace Archives Volume 2] *''Enemy Ace: War in Heaven'' (by Garth Ennis and Robert Kanigher, with art by Chris Weston, Russ Heath, Christian Alamy and Joe Kubert, collects 2-issue mini-series and Star Spangled War Stories #139, 128 pages, 2003, ISBN 1-56389-982-5) *''Showcase Presents: Enemy Ace Volume 1'' (552 pages, Black & White, January 2008, ISBN 978-1-4012-1721-1)(Collects: Detective Comics (1937) #404; Men of War (1977) #1-3, #8-10, #12-14, #19-20; Our Army at War (1952) #151, #153, #155; Showcase (1956) #57-58; Star Spangled War Stories (1952) #138-145, #147-150, #183, #200; Unknown Soldier #251-253, #260-261, #265-267)[http://www.dccomics.com/graphic_novels/?gn=8757 DC profile for Showcase Presents Volume 1] In other media Television * Enemy Ace appears in the teaser of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure" voiced by John DiMaggio. Enemy Ace tries to shoot down Batman's Batplane before he convinces him to team up to destroy an alien cannon. After Batman leaves, Enemy Ace vows to battle him when they meet again. Toys * A deluxe action figure has been released which includes Black Wolf and a smaller scale version of his Fokker DR-1.DC's deluxe action figure model Novels * Von Hammer appears as a vampire in Kim Newman's Anno Dracula universe novel The Bloody Red Baron, alongside other fictional German pilots and von Richtofen himself. See also * Manfred von Richthofen * Adolf Galland * Harry von Bülow-Bothkamp References External links * * Toonopedia Entry * The Enemy Ace Biography Category:1965 comics characters debuts Category:1990 books Category:1990 comic debuts Category:2001 comic debuts Category:DC Comics graphic novels Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics titles Category:Fictional air force personnel Category:Fictional German people Category:Fictional World War II veterans Category:World War I comics Category:World War II comics Category:Characters created by Joe Kubert Category:Characters created by Robert Kanigher de:Enemy Ace he:אנמי אייס pt:Ás Inimigo